Despite improvements in system design, mobile electronic devices and other systems consume a significant amount of power in operation. For this reason, systems utilize numerous different functions to reduce power consumption by, for example, turning off or reducing operation of system elements.
Among the most significant power-consuming elements of a system or device is the display subsystem, which is utilized to provide video data to a screen device. The power consumption of the display subsystem may be reduced by utilization of selective update of a display screen wherein the selective update provides for transmitting portions of an image that include areas that have changed since transmission of a prior image.
However, portions of an image that are changed may exist in various different shapes and sizes, and the use of selective update of the image may still require transmission of a significant amount of data that have not been modified, and thus a display apparatus or system will continue to consume power that is not required to handle the portion of the screen that has changed.